TRUE LOVE
by Ling-Ling Chinese
Summary: Untuk memperingati SasuNaru Day 2011, Ling2 mempersembahkan sequel dari First Love, yaitu True love. Sudah 6 tahun mereka saling mendiamkan. Apakah suasana akan mencair saat Festival Kebudayaan? pair: SasuNaru, Rat: T, Warning: Sho-ai.  Selamat menikmati.


**TRUE LOVE**

Sequel from FRIST LOVE

By Ling-Ling Chinese

Pair : SasuNaru

**MEMO:**

Akhirnya ling2 bisa buat fict kedua untuk SasuNaru Day 2011 ini. :D #nyengir.

Dan kebetulan sekali, untuk fict kedua untuk SasuNaru Day tahun ini, ling2 buat dari lanjutan dari fict SasuNaru Day tahun lalu, yaitu FIRST LOVE. ^^

Yah, dari dulu ling2 emang sengaja mau buat lanjutannya, tapi belum ke laksana, baru kali ini ling2 bisa buat. #manggut2.

Yah, Special Fic for SasuNaru Day 2011! XDD #tiup terompet

Selamat menikmati…

XXX

**TRUE LOVE**

XXX

Bulan September akhir.

Pagi yang cerah di kompleks perumahan Konoha.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Naruto yang tengah berlari sambil merapikan bajunya.

Naruto mencomot roti panggang dari piring sarapannya. Dan buru-buru lari sebelum ibunya berteriak, "Naruto, jangan makan sambil jalan!"

Naruto tak menggubris kata-kata ibunya. Sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru. "Aku pergi dulu, bu." Teriaknya dari serambi depan setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Dasar!" gerutu ibunya sambil berkacak pinggang setelah menyusulnya ke serambi. "Hati-hati di jalan." Pesannya setengah berteriak. Entah Naruto mendengarnya atau tidak, karena kepala kuningnya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

Ternyata, ketika ibunya berteriak, Naruto masih berada di dekat sana.

Naruto berhenti di depan rumah yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Rumahnya terlihat sepi.

'_Sepertinya sudah berangkat...'_

"Hati-hati di jalan." Terdengar suara ibunya yang setengah berteriak.

"Akh! Aku terlambat!" Naruto teringat. Dengan buru-buru ia berlari dengan segenap tenaganya.

Sekolah Naruto dapat ditempuh dengan 5 menit naik bis(tidak termasuk menunggu busnya),15 menit dengan sepeda, dan 20 menit dengan kecepatan lari Naruto. Begini-begini juga, lari Naruto cukup cepat. 100m dalam waktu 11 detik.

Meski hari ini tidak ada pelajaran, namun Naruto sudah terlambat untuk brefing acara kelasnya. Mengapa hari ini Naruto bersemangat sekali meskipun tidak ada pelajaran? Karena, hari ini adalah hari festival kebudayaan sekolah Naruto yang ke-34. Setiap tahunnya, Naruto selalu menantikannya. Begitu juga festival olahraga, karena ia sangat menyukai festival.

Naruto berhenti berlari ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Seperti biasa, dia tampan. Ternyata dia juga belum lama berangkat ketika Naruto meninggalkan rumah.

Rumah Sasuke berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Ya, mereka bertetangga.

Mengapa mereka tidak berangkat bersama?

Dulu, mereka sangat akrab dan merupakan sahabat baik. Kemana-mana selalu bersama. Dimana ada Sasuke, di situ ada Naruto. Dimana ada Naruto, disitu ada Sasuke. Benar-banar lengket seperti perangko.

Tapi, semua itu berubah ketika mereka memasuki SMP.

Sasuke menjadi dingin dan menjauhi Naruto. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa dibenci. Berkali-kali Naruto mencoba bertanya, namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Sudah hampir 6 tahun ini Sasuke bersikap dingin terhadap Naruto.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Bagaikan ada kilatan kebencian di matanya. Hanya sebentar, namun terasa lama. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang, mungkin Naruto saat ini sudah berada di alam sana. Tapi, meski tidak dapat membunuh, tatapan Sasuke dapat membuatnya membeku.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal, kemudian melengos pergi.

Naruto merasa sedikit lega. Karena, selama ditatap Sasuke ia menjadi sulit sekali bernafas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

Hal seperti ini bukan kali pertamanya terjadi. Setiap kali bertemu, Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti itu. Membuat Naruto terheran-heran dan mati kutu. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat sasuke marah padanya.

"Cih, dia benar-benar membenciku." Gerutu Naruto sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Angin di akhir bulan September sudah mulai terasa dingin.

XXX

Mulai pukul 10 waktu setempat, Festival Kebudayaan dibuka. Festival Kebudayaan dilaksanakan selama dua hari berturut-turut. Hari pertama untuk sekolah, dan hari kedua di buka untuk umum.

"Ayo Kiba, kita menjelajah!" seru Naruto girang ketika shift jaganya selesai.

Kelas Naruto menampilkan café cosplay, dimana para pelayannya memakai kostum yang beraneka bentuk. Naruto memakai baju bajak laut yang keren lengkap dengan penutup matanya topi berlambangkan jolly roger.

"Kita kemana dulu ya?" Naruto melihat lihat beberapa brosur dari kelas lain yang di dapatnya.

"Ayo kita kesini dulu." Kiba menunjukkan salah satu brosur.

Mata Naruto membulat lebar ketika melihat dimana tempat yang dituju Kiba. Kelas 3-1, kelas Sasuke.

"Kelas 3-1…" alis Naruto berkerut ketika membacanya.

Kiba mengangguk.

"Katanya Shino mengenakan kostum anjing karena menolak mengenakan kostum pelayan. hahaha…" Katanya sambil tertawa girang tanpa mengetahui wajah tidak suka Naruto.

"OGAH!" tolaknya tegas.

"Kenapa?" Kiba menuntut alasan.

Naruto diam. Ia enggan mengungkapkan alasannya. Karena Kiba beda SMP dengannya, jadi ia tidak tahu masalahnya dengan sasuke.

'_Karena disana kelas Sasuke.' _Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Padahal disana ada ramen lho…" pancing Kiba.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto mengatakan, "Aku ikut." Entah pergi kemana keteguhannya tadi.

Senyum kemenangan terkembang di wajah Kiba. Hanya dengan makanan Naruto dapat terpancing.

XXX

"Huahahaha…!" gelak suara tawa Kiba membahana di kelas 3-1.

Kiba sedang menertawakan Shino dalam pakaian anjingnya di dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang hanya di sekat dengan tirai. Mereka sebut itu sebagai dapur darurat mereka.

Naruto duduk sendirian di salah satu meja yang sudah dihias dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga sesuai dengan dekorasi ruangannya.

Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman berada di ruangan itu. Mengingat ruangan itu adalah daerah orang yang selama ini menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh dengan kebencian. Terlebih lagi ia sendirian setelah di tinggal Kiba.

Sebuah gelas berisi air mineral di letakkan dengan kasar di depannya, diatas mejanya. Naruto beserta pelanggan lainnya kaget ketika suara dentuman antara gelas kecil yang bersentuhan dengan alas meja bisa menjadi sebuah debaman yang keras begitu si empunya tangan memberikan sedikit-lebih tepatnya banyak-tenaga ketika meletakkan gelas kecil itu diatas meja.

Naruto menelusuri si pembuat suara.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Mereka berdua saling memandang dengan tatapan tajam. Kali ini Naruto tidak akan gentar lagi. Ia bertekad menghadapi Sasuke dengan pandangan matanya.

Seperti biasa, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kesal. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang di pikirkannya ketika mereka saling berpandangan. Naruto baru menyadarinya.

Sasuke melemparkan daftar menu ke atas meja Naruto. Lagi-lagi dengan kasar.

"Mau pesan apa!" tanyanya dengan nada yang… err… MENYEBALKAN!

'_Apa dia tidak tahu slogan yang mengatakan Tamu adalah Raja!'_ batin Naruto kesal.

Naruto mengambil daftar menu tersebut. Dilihatnya dengan seksama daftar menu di sana. Benar apa kata Kiba. Disana tertulis ramen di antara menu makanan yang terlihat manis.

Padahal dilihat dari dekorasinya dan baju pelayannya(kecuali Shino), sudah ketahuan ini ada café ala barat yang di buat untuk anak perempuan atau pasangan. Tapi, diantara menu-menu yang di sediakan, ada satu menu yang tidak lazim untuk tempat seperti ini.

"Ramen…" kata Naruto pelan dengan ekspresi yang… sulit diungkapkan. Wajahnya melunak. Seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen atau senang karena mainan kesukaannya telah kembali.

Naruto tersadar bahwa Sasuke masih ada di dekatnya dan mengamatinya. Ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan cepat menjadi keras.

"Aku pesan Ramen." Katanya seperti seorang raja. Daftar menunya ia lempar ke atas meja seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya tadi. Pembalasan.

Sasuke memandang daftar menu yang di lemparkan Naruto dengan pandangan kesal karena menirunya. Tanpa bicara apapun, Sasuke mengambil daftar menu dan pergi begitu saja.

"Sial. Dia kenapa sih!" gerutu Naruto pelan dengan kesal.

XXX

"Hei…! Apa-apaan kalian!" Naruto terpojok. "Tu-tunggu! Jangan mendekat!" Naruto terkepung oleh anak-anak cewek sekelasnya. "Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai ketakutan.

"Kami akan menjadikanmu Miss Konoha nomor satu!" kata seorang perwakilan dari anak cewek.

Mereka mengeroyok Naruto dan memperlakukan Naruto semena-mena. Bagaikan iblis yang mendapatkan mangsa. Benar-benar menakutkan. Aura gelap para siswi terlihat penuh ambisi dan tekad tidak ingin kalah. Itulah yang terlihat di mata anak laki-laki di kelas.

Naruto berjuang sendirian mempertahankan dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Karena anak laki-laki di kelasnya takut kepada anak perempuan yang sudah gelap mata seperti itu. Seperti suami-suami yang takut istri.

"Maaf ya, Naruto… Kami tidak bisa membantu… " Sesal salah seorang cowok kelas 3-5 yang menjauh dari kumpulan anak cewek yang beringas dengan instingnya.

Salah satu cowok yang lain dari kelas 3-5 menepuk bahu cowok yang sebelumnya. "Apaboleh buat…," katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dari pada kita yang kena." Ucapnya dengan bulu kuduk berdiri ketika membayangkannya.

"Tapi, osis tahun ini juga aneh." Cowok yang lain ikut nimbrung. "Masa mengadakan kontes Miss Konoha untuk cowok!"

"Benar." Sambung yang lain setuju. "Jika kontes itu untuk cewek sih tidak masalah. Tapi kenapa harus cewek yang jadi cowok sih! Apa menariknya coba!" kesalnya.

"Sudahlah… " hibur yang lain. "Jika menang juga ada hadiahnya. Hitung-hitung memeriahkan festival kebudayaan terakhir kita."

Entah kenapa, anak cowok kelas 3-5 jadi berkumpul secara alamiah. Seperi ibu-ibu tukang gossip.

'_Naruto, hanya kamu yang mampu menyelamatkan kami… '_ batin semua cowok kelas 3-5 yang selamat dari terjangan buas anak cewek.

XXX

Sore itu kontes Miss Konoha berlangsung. Dan pemenangnya akan mendapatkan hadiah istimewa dari kepala sekolah. Sekaligus menjadi mascot pada hari kedua yang dibuka untuk umum.

Benar juga firasat anak-anak perempuan. Naruto menjadi juaranya. Anak-anak di kelasnya pun sampai tidak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika melihat Naruto dalam penampilan cewek.

"Selamat!"

Beberapa petasan pesta ditarik. Bukan petasan berbahaya yang menggunakan api, hanya petasan pesta yang ketika ekornya ditarik akan menyemburkan kertas-kertas pesta yang berwarna-warni.

"Selamat Naruto, kau jadi Miss Konoha yang pertama pada festival tahun ini." Ucap Sakura memberikan selamat. Dia adalah pelopor yang membuat Naruto mengenakan gaun. "Ini patut dirayakan!" Sakura mengangkat gelas jusnya untuk bersulang dengan yang lain.

"Tidak di sangka kita bisa menang… " kata Kiba yang masih tidak percaya.

"Kau itu beruntung, Naruto." Sela Ino tiba-tiba. "Karena sainganmu lainnya itu me. nge. ri. kan." Katanya penuh penekanan pada kata yang terakhir. Disambut bulu kudunya yang berdiri ketika mengingatnya. "Jika bukan karena saingannya laki-laki, pasti kita tidak akan menang." Lanjutnya dengan nada merendahkan yang terdengar sombong.

"Haha… kau jujur sekali Ino." Chouji ikut nimbrung. "Jika cewek-cewek kita ikut pasti kalah. Hahaha…" Chouji tertawa lagi sambil mencomot keripik kentangnya. Yang disambut oleh jitakan kepala dari Ino.

Anak-anak yang lain ikut tertawa. Ruang kelas terdengar penuh oleh gelak tawa.

"Tapi kau benar-benar cantik Naruto." Puji anak cowok yang lain dengan sangat antusias. "Sayang sekali kau itu cowok… " lanjutnya kecewa, diikuti oleh anak cowok yang lainnya.

Naruto cemberut.

"Aku tidak suka!" katanya dengan tegas. Ekspresi tidak suka terpancar di wajahnya. Alisnya berkedut dan matanya menyipit ketika melihat rok berkibar yang di kenakannya.

"Sayang sekali, kau harus mengenakannya lagi besok." Goda Sakura. Wajahnya sengang sekali ketika menggoda Naruto.

Naruto menambah tekukan pada wajahnya.

Pemberitahuan acara pesta pembukaan segera dimulai telah tersiar melalui speeker di tiap kelas.

"Baiklah, teman-teman." Sakura memberikan komando. "Ayo kita nikmati pesta pembukaan di halaman!" ajak Sakura bersemangat yang kemudian di ikuti teman-temannya keluar dari kelas. Sakura mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pintu. "Nah, bersiaplah. Nanti susul kami begitu selesai." Kata Sakura melambaikan tangan sambil menutup pintu.

Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika Sakura telah pergi. Naruto beralih pada kaca jendela yang memantulkan sosok cantiknya.

Naruto menempelkan tangannya di jendela. Tepat pada bayangan pipinya.

"Jika orang yang ada di depanku ini bukan aku, aku juga pasti jatuh hati." Gumamnya sendirian.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Dasar! Apa yang kupikirkan sih!" gerutunya dalam hati.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Naruto.

"Apa ada yang ketinggalan, Sa…,"

Pertanyaan Naruto terputus ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia salah orang.

"Sasuke…,"

Ya, yang membuka pintu adalah Sasuke, bukan Sakura. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkan sesuatu di kelas mereka, karena hari ini sasuke sama sekali tidak pergi ke kelas mereka. Lagipula keadaannya aneh.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto mencoba memanggilnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Sepertinya pikirannya tidak berada di tempatnya. Sasuke seperti zombie yang mengincar Naruto. Terus mendekati Naruto dengan pandangan kosong namun fokus kepada Naruto.

"Na… ru…," Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu. Namun Naruto tidak dapat menangkap ucapannya karena terlalu takut dengan sikap Sasuke yang aneh.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Naruto terpojok.

"Sa-Sa…," Naruto tergagap. Keringat dingin mengucur deras.

Pada detik berikutnya bagaikan serangan jantung baginya. Jantungnya terasa memaksa untuk melompat keluar dari mulutnya ketika Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto merasa umurnya semakin memendek.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto panik.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Naruto. Terasa ada sesuatu yang membasahi tengkuk Naruto. Naruto dapat menebak apakah itu. Air mata. Tapi mengapa?

Naruto membiarkan Sasuke tenang sejenak dalam pelukannya dan mengatur hati serta pikirannya. Naruto merasa bahwa mereka membutuhkan itu saat ini. Dia membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya sejenak. Sementara itu ia berpikir. Alasan mengapa hampir enam tahun ini sasuke bersikap memusuhinya dan saat ini Sasuke memeluknya.

'_Apakah dia salah mengenaliku sebagai orang lain?'_ itu adalah hasil kesimpulan dari pemikiran Naruto.

Dalam ketenangan yang baru saja mereka dapatkan, terdengar suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat.

Naruto panik.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka airmatanya.

Naruto masih dapat melihat secara samar jejak airmata Sasuke.

Suara langkah kaki terhenti sejurus kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita.

Sasuke keluar dengan melewati wanita itu. Tentu saja dengan memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak dapat dikenali.

"lho, itu kan Sasuke…" kata Sakura setelah Sasuke melewatinya. Sakura memutar kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa pengelihatannya tidak salah. Namun Sasuke telah menghilang di balik lorong.

Sakura mendekati Naruto dengan ekspresi heran. "Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

Naruto mengerlingkan matanya. "Aku tak tahu." Elaknya. "Mengapa kembali? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Naruto, mengalihkan perhatian.

Sakura sedikit curiga. Tapi untung saja ia tidak mengungkitnya lagi. "Syukurlah kau belum ganti baju. Panitia memintamu datang dengan penampilan ini." Kata Sakura menyampaikan pesannya.

"Hah!" pekik Naruto.

"Ayo." Dengan tenaga kudanya, Sakura menggandeng-lebih tepatnya menarik- secara paksa Naruto untuk keluar dengan pakaian ceweknya.

"Oh, sialnya aku hari ini…," keluh Naruto pelan.

XXX

"Aku pulang… " ucap Naruto, lelah, ketika sampai di serambi depan rumah.

Naruto meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan melepaskan sepatunya di depan pintu masuk.

"Selamat dating." Sambut ibunya dari dalam rumah. "Bagaimana hari pertama festivalmu?" Tanya Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"Um…," Naruto berpikir, agak ragu. "Begitulah." Jawabnya asal.

"Besok ibu akan dating bersama Mikoto-san."

Mata Naruto membulat, "Kenapa?" Yah, itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan retoris di telinga Kushina.

"Kok kenapa?" Tanya Kushina balik. "Tentu saja karena besok festival sekolahmu akan dibuka untuk umum." Jelas Kushina yang sudah tentu Naruto juga mengetahuinya.

Kenapa harus datang, itulah yang sebenarnya ingin Naruto katakan.

Tapi Naruto juga tahu bahwa setiap tahunnya ibunya selalu datang untuk melihatnya. Tapi kenapa harus tahun ini! Mengapa ia harus menunjukkan penampilan ceweknya kepada ibunya!

"Tidak usah datang! Tidak ada yang spesial!"

Kushina menautkan kedua alisnya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Apa-apaan sih! Ibu mau datang juga. Kenapa sikapmu seperti itu!" Kushina mulai kesal ketika Naruto melarikan diri ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ibu!"

"Pokoknya jangan datang." Peringat Naruto dari atas tangga.

Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Huh. Dasar tidak manis." Gerutu Kushina pada angin lalu. "Padahal dulu kau itu manis sekali."

XXX

Hari kedua festival Kebudayaan ke-34 Sekolah Konoha.

Cuaca cerah. Para pengunjung dapat menikmati festival dengan semangat.

Tapi ada seseorang yang berharap hari ini cuaca mendung, kalau perlu hujan deras sekalian. Karena kehidupannya setelah ini bergantung pada hari ini.

Sesuai dengan ucapan Kushina tadi malam, ia bersama Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, datang ke festival sekolah anak mereka. Meski sejak pagi Naruto sudah mewanti-wanti ibunya supaya tidak datang, tapi bukan Kushina jika hanya ancaman bocah ingusan saja ia takut.

Yang membuat Naruto tambah kesal tentu saja karena sebelum mereka ke kelas Naruto, mereka menculik dengan paksa Sasuke terlebih dahulu dari kelasnya. Itu mereka lakukan tiap tahun. Tapi yang benar-benar mengusiknya ya tahun ini. Karena…

"Ma. Nis. Nya~," girang kedua ibu-ibu itu. Mereka berdua terlihat senang sekali melihat Naruto mengenakan gaun dan berdandan seperti anak perempuan.

Itulah masalahnya.

Kushina dan Mikoto mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan memotret Naruto dengan girang.

Orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka jadi penasaran dan mencuri-curi pandang kearah mereka.

"Ukh…," Malu sekali rasanya. Naruto mendorong masuk Kushina dan Mikoto kedalam kelas. "Ayo masuk." Pandanganya beralih pada Sasuke. "Kau juga."

Mereka menempati bangku di pojok ruangan agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Tapi, memang takdirnya Sasuke untuk mencolok. Disembunyikan seperti apapun, dia tetap menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kushina yang mengatur posisi duduk mereka. Tentu saja Naruto ditempatkan berhadapan dengan Kushina dan Mikoto agar dapat dengan leluasa melihat penampilan Naruto(tentu saja agar mereka dapat mengabadikan gambar pasangan di depan mereka). Yang secara otomatis bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Ayo Naru-chan, lebih mendekat lagi ke Sasuke." Kushina memberikan komando agar ia mendapatkan gambar yang bagus dengan kamera ponselnya.

Wajah Naruto merona, malu.

"Sudahlah bu…," pintanya. Rasa malunya sudah mencapai puncak. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku sudah harus kembali kerja." Katanya berusaha mengelak.

"Apaan sih! Padahal dulu kau manis banget. Kau bilang kau ingin menjadi mempelainya Sasuke." Ucap Kushina tanpa maksud apa-apa.

Naruto menginjak ujung roknya dan tergelincir dari sepatu berhaknya. Naruto jatuh tersungkur.

Kaget.

Itulah yang dirasakan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Jatuhnya Naruto cukup keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debaman.

Tapi Naruto bukan kaget karena hal itu. Akan tetapi dengan ucapan ibunya. Sasuke menyadarinya.

'_Apakah yang lain juga mendengarkannya?'_ Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari tahu. Siapa tahu ada yang mendengarnya. Jika benar begitu, bisa-bisa ia menjadi sasaran kebrutalan cewek-cewek satu sekolahan.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mikoto lembut.

Para pelanggan yang lain kembali ke aktivitas mereka. Seolah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa. Sepertinya yang lain tidak mendengarkan karena teralihkan oleh jatuhnya Naruto.

'_huft. Aku bersyukur aku jatuh.'_ Batinnya lega.

"Naruto…?" panggil Mikoto khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa kok." Naruto mencoba berdiri. Tapi kaki kirinya tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama. Rasa sakit perlahan menjalar dari pergelangan kaki kirinya. Wajah Naruto pucat dan keringat dingin. Tangannya memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya. "Sepertinya… kakiku keseleo. Ha… ha.. ha." Katanya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Kau ini bodoh, apa." Olok ibunya.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak terbiasa mengenakan rok dan sepatu berhak seperti ini." Belanya.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke. Berbicara dengan pandangan matanya. Menyuruh Sasuke untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sasuke menghela nafas singkat dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mendekati Naruto dan membopongnya.

Semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju pada mereka.

Bagaikan sebuah lukisan. Seorang putrid yang di bopong oleh pangeran dari negeri antah berantah.

Naruto malu besar.

"Ap-,"

"Diamlah."

Dengan satu kata dari Sasuke, Naruto diam. Naruto menutup wajahnya karena malu. Mulai dari pipi hingga telinganya berubah warnanya menjadi merah.

Sasuke membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Ruang itu kosong. Sepertinya guru kesehatannya sedang pergi keluar.

Sasuke meletakkan Naruto di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke mencari obat yang sekiranya di perlukan di dalam lemari obat. Ia menemukan sebuah kotak obat yang dirasanya lengkap. Ia mengambil kotak obat itu dari pada harus memilih sendiri obat-obatan dari segitu banyakknya obat di dalam lemari kaca.

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di atas tempat tidur dan membiarkan Sasuke merawat lukanya.

Karena tidak terbiasa memakai sepatu hak tinggi(tentu saja, karena dia bukan perempuan), kaki Naruto lecet-lecet. Ditambah lagi karena tadi ia terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir.

"Buka rokmu."

"hiech." Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Mau apa sasuke?

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya penuh curiga.

"Buka saja." Perintah sasuke dengan paksa. Sasuke menyibak rok Naruto secara paksa. Tentu saja Naruto melawan. Tapi perlawanannya sia-sia.

Sasuke memperlihatkan lutut Naruto yang lecet dan sedikit berdarah.

"eh." Itulah komentar Naruto.

"Makanya jangan berontak." Sasuke mengoleskan cairan antiseptik pada luka Naruto. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Namun di tahannya. Suasana menjadi sunyi. Sasuke dengan telaten mengobati luka Naruto.

Ingatan tentang malam sebelumnya terlintas di benak Naruto.

"Um…," Naruto mencoba membuka suara.

Meski cuek, Sasuke mendengarkan.

"Mengapa… err… kau tahu… kemarin… itu…," Naruto bingung. Ia tegang, gugup.

"Memelukmu." Dengan santai Sasuke menjawab.

Naruto mengangguk. Rona merah menjalar di pipi tan-nya.

Naruto menunggu lanjutannya. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan kau yang membenciku?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Naruto buru-buru menambahkan. "Ah, maksudku sikap dinginmu padaku selama hampir enam tahun ini? Kau tahu, semacam pelampiasan atau apapun itu." Kata Naruto kacau. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan.

"Saat melihatmu kemarin," Naruto menyimak. "Aku seperti melihat orang yang ku sukai kembali."

'_Ternyata salah orang…'_

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di relung hati Naruto.

Sasuke selesai mengobati Naruto.

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal?" Sasuke mendengarkan. "Mengapa kau bersikap dingin terhadapku selama ini? Kau tahu, padahal dulu kita dekat. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau menjauhiku." Naruto mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang dari dulu terus mengganjal di hatinya.

"Itu karena kau." Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kaget. "Sejak masuk SMP kau berubah." Sasuke meletakkan kotak obat di dalam lemari kaca.

Naruto mengingat-ingat.

Memang sejak Naruto masuk SMP dia berubah. Dulu saat dia masih kecil sampai SD, ibunya selalu mendandaninya layaknya seorang anak perempuan. Bahkan sempat Naruto berpikir bahwa dia adalah anak perempuan berkat hasutan ibunya. Namun semakin ia bertambah umur, ia semakin mengerti bahwa dia adalah anak laki-laki. Oleh sebab itu mulai memasuki SMP ia merubah penampilannya menjadi anak laki-laki karena ia memang seorang anak laki-laki.

'_Tunggu! Jangan-jangan yang ia maksud…'_

"Ja-jangan-jangan…, " Naruto tergagap. Ia menunjuk dirinya lagi. Sasuke menunggu. "Aku yang kau maksud!" tuturnya sedikit tidak percaya.

Ekspresi Naruto benar-benar sangat manis. Sasuke jadi ingin mengerjainya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Wajah Naruto. Naruto kaget dan menarik wajahnya agak menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Menurutmu…?" Sasuke menutup pembicaraan yang menggantung itu dengan sebuah ciuman.

Festival kebudayaan terakhir Sasuke dan Naruto begitu membekas di hati. Terutama bagi Sasuke.

~END~

.

.

.

~CERITA TAMBAHAN~

Sepulang dari Festival Kebudayaan ke-34 Sekolah Konoha.

"Mikoto-san, kau lihat yang tadi…?"

"Jelas sekali Kushina-san."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Sepertinya rencana kita dulu bisa-bisa terjadi…, " ucap Kushina tanpa ekspresi. Entah harus senang atau tidak.

Mikoto mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Kushina-san. Tapi mereka sepertinya cocok."

"Apa menurutmu kita harus melaksanakan rencana kita dulu?"

"Lebih baik kita tunggu kelanjutaannya saja."

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan linglung menuju kerumah.

~FIN~

.

.

.

**MEMO:**

Waw, waw, waw… panjang banget…

Tumben-tumbenan ling2 bikin fict sepanjang ini dalam satu chapter. #matabelo

Tapi ling2 puas ^v^

Ling2 seneng banget waktu buat fict ini. Mengingat ceritanya yang ringan dan tidak terlalu kompleks. Meski banyak. =='a

Dan karena dikerjakan waktu liburan dan tidak terikat oleh deadline tugas yang menumpuk jadi lebih leluasa. Huahaha… #ngakak ala happosai.

Tapi tentu saja yang paling utama karena fict ini persembahan untuk SasuNaru Day tahun 2011. Spesial ling2 buat panjang. Fufufu… Semoga tidak membosankan dan dapat dinikmati. Yah, untuk mengetahui itu, ling2 butuh review dari reader yang baca. hohoho… #maksa.

Jika ada yang meminta untuk di buat dua chapter agar mudah di baca juga boleh. Pasti langsung ling2 betulin.

Terimakasih telah membaca ^^

Kritik dan Saran dinanti. ^^

Kecuali Flame T_Tx


End file.
